Fear Masking
The power to draw upon superhuman reserves of courage. Sub-power of Fear Manipulation and Fearlessness. Also Called * Bravery/Courage/Valor * Courage Empowerment * Fear/Phobia Resistance * Indomitable Bravery/Courage * Relentless Bravery/Courage * Unparalleled Bravery/Courage * Valiant Bravery/Courage Capabilities The user is capable of suppressing their fear and drawing upon superhuman reserves of courage and/or fearlessness allowing them to act/react normally in dangerous situations like combat, rescue operations, etc. Associations * Apathy * Emotion Manipulation * Fear Manipulation * Fearlessness * Hope Manipulation * Indomitable Will * Tranquil Fear * Tranquil State Limitations *May only be able to suppress a limited amount of fear. *May only be temporary. *May not provide protection against Fear Inducement or Phobia-Initiated Ability Generation. *Having no fear may cause overconfidence and all that follows from that. Known Users Gallery File:Ai_no_kusabi_aizen.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) has many Arrancar follow him because he knows no fear, something which beings born from fear and despair find inspiring. Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) profile.png|After her brother revealed how proud he was of her, Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) was able to overcome and negate Äs Nödt's powerful Fear Inducement ability. File:Green_Lantern_Corps.jpg|Green Lanterns (DC Comics) Scarecrow_0004.jpg|Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (DC Comics) is incapable of fearing anyone or anything except Batman himself. Links.png|The various incarnations of Link (The Legend of Zelda) are depicted as the embodiment of courage itself. File:Daredevil-marvel-comics-14713833-307-425.jpg|Mattew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil, the Man without Fear (Marvel Comics) File:Captain_America_(Steve_Rogers)_from_Captain_America_Vol_7_15.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Comics) File:Dufort_dodge_Zatch_Bell.gif|No matter what kind of danger comes his way, Dufort (Zatch Bell!) shows no reaction of fear. Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Fourth - Bounceman.gif|In his pursuit of becoming the King of Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is completely fearless,... Luffy Confronts the Admirals (One Piece).jpg|...willing to challenge the most powerful and dangerous of enemies... Ohhhh, that looks fun by Luffy.gif|...and sail through the insanely dangerous other half of the Grand Line, the New World without a hint of fear. Zoro_fifth_Eyecatcher_End.png|Much like their captain, the Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece) can overcome their fears in the face of the greatest odds. Jinbe fearless.png|Jinbe (One Piece) completely suppressing any emotions of fear. KING (One-Punch Man).gif|King (One-Punch Man) File:JotaroWithStarPlatinum.png|An extremely cool individual, Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is able to keep his composure in even the direst situations. Shin 1000-man Captain (Kingdom).png|With his dream of becoming the Greatest General underneath the Heavens, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) has overcome the greatest amount of fear in his pursuit of achieving it... Shin's Fear Masking 2 Kingdom.png|...having had a calm composure lookout on the heavy, blood lust filled battlefield during his first war campaign... Shin's Fear Masking Kingdom.jpg|...challenge the deadliest of opponents like the assassination chief, Sa Ji... Shin's Fear Masking 5 Kingdom.png|...Hou Ken, the Bushin... Shin vs. Rin Ko 1 Kingdom.png|...and the Flying Spear of Ren Pa, Rin Ko without a shred of fear. Gooigi_(Luigi_Mansion)_fearless.gif|Unlike Luigi, Gooigi (Luigi's Mansion) is fearless, showing no reaction to a ghost attempting to scare him. Category:Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers